The True Death of Son Goku
by gokusgirl1
Summary: How did Goku really die in the Cell Games?? Well read and find out. please r/r


The Real Death of Son Goku  
  
Now you have all seen the death of Goku in the Cell Games, right?? Well I can only hope so. It's been shown on television way to many times. Well what would you say if I told you that isn't how he really died. Okay you may start cracking up laughing and calling me a nut right? Well I might be that is for me to know and you to find out. Actually though Goku didn't really die in the battle with Cell. In fact, he died about 3 months later. I'll tell you the tragic tale of how Son Goku really lost his life to an even better cause.  
  
It was the day after the Cell Games and Vegeta and Goku were in the front lawn of Capsule Corps. drinking some nice Dr. Pepper and arguing over whom is the strongest. The conversation was unlike most of them. It had no real fighting.  
  
Now we flash to the Son house where Gohan is studying harder than ever. He was in the middle of a daydream when he heard his mother scream his name. He ran to her in panic. He found her standing in the kitchen with a puddle of water under her feet.  
  
"Gohan the baby's coming." She explained.  
  
"But mom it's way to early. It's not due for another three months." Gohan gasped helping her to her bed.  
  
"Gohan go get the doctor and your father." Chi Chi ordered. Gohan was the out of the door in a flash. He sped as fast as his flying speed could go. He made it to Satan City within 2 minutes. He swooped down onto the lawn of Capsule Corps.  
  
"DAD!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE BABY!!!" he yelled. Goku's eyes dropped open with fear.  
  
"What?? I'll go see to your mother you go get a doctor." Goku commanded. Goku then used instant transmission to get to his house. He dashed to Chi Chi's side.  
  
"Go..ku. I think it's going to come early." Chi Chi gasped. Goku was nearly crying...he knew he had to be strong for his young delicate wife. Gohan then came in with a very amazed doctor who was trying to figure out how a boy could fly. The doctor went in and closed the door. Gohan went and sat in the living room. He then heard a door knock. It was Bulma and yes folks Vegeta!!  
  
"Gohan is your mother okay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. The doctor just went in there." Gohan explained. A few minutes passed and the door opened and the doctor exited.  
  
"The baby is really premature. It most likely won't wake up from the coma it was in when it was born. I'm sorry." The doctor responded leaving the house. Goku then came out with a small Gohan look alike in his arms. He just took it to the nursery, which had luckily already been set up. He closed the door and placed the child in the crib. He pulled a chair up and sat by his lifeless son. For 3 months he sat there without leaving to eat, sleep, or train. He stayed in that room forever. Don't ask me how he went pee. I really don't know. Chi Chi grew more worried about her husband and called Bulma to ask if Vegeta could come and talk to him. Oddly enough, Vegeta agreed. Bulma most likely threatened to unplug the Gravity Room. He walked into the nursery with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Kakarot you know he may never wake up don't you?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked up at Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Yes he will. I know how I can help him. I'm going to give him my life energy. He needs it more than I do."  
  
"Kakarot that'll kill you!!" Vegeta nearly screamed.  
  
"I know. Could you tell everyone that I will miss them?" Goku asked placing his strong, gentle hand on the baby.  
  
"Sure..." Vegeta sighed knowing he couldn't win. Goku then gave the child his energy with a flash of light and then disappeared to Grand Kia's Planet. Chi Chi ran in because she heard a baby's cry. She took the now healthy child in her arms.  
  
"Where's Goku?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"He gave that child is energy and it killed him. He did want you to know he'd miss everyone." Vegeta replied leaving rather hurt that his friend would just leave him there.  
  
"Oh Goku. Thank you." She sighed. Then she looked at the child. It didn't look like Gohan anymore, but instead Goku. "I think I'll name you Goten."  
  
So how'd you like that one?? Another short one I know but was it any good?  
  
R/R 


End file.
